The invention relates to a device for a load carrier provided with a support structure and means arranged for connection to a lifting medium, and more particularly in that the support structure comprises one or more shock absorbers provided with a telescoping element, which in an initial position projects downward from an underside of the support structure and is arranged for damped compressive telescoping at the contact of the load carrier with a base.
Load carriers, such as cargo containers, being used for transport of goods between shore and installations offshore, for example exploration or production platforms in a hydro-carbon field offshore, are often exposed to very large strains when they are moved by means of lifting cranes between a transport vessel and the installation while the ship and possibly also the installation are subjected to wave induced motions. Even if the lifting equipment is provided with heave compensators, the load carrier will often be exposed to heavy impacts when hitting the deck surface of the vessel, and such impacts often inflict extensive damage to cargo and interiors. Special containers such as containers fitted out as store rooms having shelving and other rigidly mounted equipment have an average useful life, at the worst of down to two transport rounds, i.e. two return trips to/from a shore base/installation.
Correspondingly other transfer situations may provide the same problem. The problems are thus not only tied to transfer of load carriers between ships and installations in an oil-field offshore.
The problem is in prior art sought solved by the equipment to be protected being provided with shock absorbing means, for example elastic suspension for attachment to the load carrier. This is costly and often renders limitations in the functionality of the equipment.